


Rewind (FR)

by NaitiaClo960



Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drunk John Winchester, John Winchester A+ parenting, Memories, Nostalgia, Optimistic Dean Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), The Impala (Supernatural), mention of past character death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: Les Winchesters n’avaient pas gardé beaucoup de souvenirs de leur plus tendre enfance. Lorsque le feu s’était déclaré et que la maison avait brûlé, toutes leurs possessions s’étaient envolées à l’exception d’une petite boîte contenant des photos que John gardait précieusement dans le coffre de l’Impala. Dean se souvint parfaitement du jour où Sam lui demanda d’ouvrir la boîte avec lui.[Suptober, jour 12]
Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951681
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Suptober 2020 (FR)





	Rewind (FR)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Comme promis, voici le jour 12 tout en nostalgie. Merci encore à Noémie pour ses corrections (plus rapide que l'éclair) !  
> Bonne lecture !

Les Winchesters n’avaient pas gardé beaucoup de souvenirs de leur plus tendre enfance. Lorsque le feu s’était déclaré et que la maison avait brûlé, toutes leurs possessions s’étaient envolées à l’exception d’une petite boîte contenant des photos que John gardait précieusement dans le coffre de l’Impala. Dean se souvenait l’avoir vue de nombreuses années sans que John ne la sorte vraiment de là, bien au chaud dans le double fond de la voiture. Lors de rares soirs, cependant, il prenait le temps de l’amener avec lui dans la chambre du motel où ils séjournaient avant de se replonger dans des années révolues.

À part quelques photos de sa mère ou de lui bébé, Dean n’avait pas vu grand-chose d’autre. John gardait jalousement la boîte comme s’il avait peur qu’elle prenne feu elle aussi. Fort heureusement, les années passèrent et avec elles, la peur d’ouvrir cette boîte s’estompa. Dean avait été autorisé à garder une photo de sa mère, son frère et lui-même dans son portefeuille tandis qu’il était déjà en âge de chasser. Plus tard, John disparut et la boîte leur revint.

Dean se souvint parfaitement du jour où Sam lui demanda d’ouvrir la boîte avec lui. Ils venaient tout juste de revenir à Lawrence pour s’occuper d’un poltergeist dans leur ancienne maison et avaient brièvement aperçu le fantôme de leur mère en bas des escaliers. Cette vision avait été un tel choc et, John n’étant pas dans les parages, Dean décida qu’une soirée à se remémorer le bon vieux temps ne pourrait pas faire de mal. Même s’ils avaient tous deux très peu d’anecdotes à raconter sur les photos, étant trop jeunes pour se souvenir.

Les années passèrent davantage et la boîte les suivit. Elle fit une courte halte chez Bobby lorsque Dean dû réparer l’Impala de fond en comble avant de les raccompagner sur les routes pour finalement atterrir au bunker. Sam et Dean avaient pris la liberté de se répartir quelques photos pour les mettre dans leur chambre avant de ranger précieusement la boîte sous le lit de l’aîné.

Il n’était donc pas rare que, au détour d’une soirée solitaire, Dean décide de déterrer ces quelques photos qu’ils connaissaient désormais par cœur. Ils avaient pris soin d’alourdir la boîte avec d’autres souvenirs au fil des années et désormais, d’autres visages venaient côtoyer ceux de la famille Winchester. Néanmoins, ces visages n’en étaient pas moins des membres de la famille à part entière.

Soupirant et la silhouette alourdie par un poids invisible qui ne semblait pouvoir le quitter depuis des mois, Dean s’assit sur le bord de son lit et ouvrit à nouveau la boîte avec un certain soulagement. Parcourir ces photos, c’était comme retomber en enfance. C’était remonter le temps et rembobiner la cassette de sa vie pour rejouer les meilleurs moments. Avec un fin sourire aux lèvres, Dean contempla un autre portrait de sa mère qui tenait une plus petite version de lui dans ses bras, à l’hôpital. Mary était plus jeune sur cette photo et elle avait toujours été rayonnante. _Bien sûr, ce n’était pas comme si elle avait eu à subir les dégâts du temps_ pensa sombrement Dean. Il posa la photo de côté avec précautions et en pris un autre.

Celle-ci était plus récente, il devait avoir au moins 26 ans et son frère quatre ans de moins. Dean se souvenait que Bobby avait pris cette photo dans l’arrière terrain de sa casse automobile tandis que les deux frères riaient à une blague qu’il avait depuis longtemps oubliée. Sam portait encore des cheveux si courts qu’ils lui arrivaient dans les yeux et Dean avait cette veste en cuir trop grande sur les épaules qui avait un jour appartenu à son père et qu’il n’avait pas quitté pendant des années. Tout semblait simple et léger à l’époque malgré leur vie déjà mouvementée.

Dean hocha doucement la tête au visage enfantin de son petit frère sur cette photo.

Il savait que Sam gardait ses propres souvenirs dans sa chambre, posés à même son bureau ou suspendus au tableau de liège au-dessus de celui-ci. En plus de quelques autres photos de leur enfance, une photo se distinguait cependant des autres. Dean l’avait déjà remarquée, car elle semblait bien mieux conservée que les autres malgré le fait qu’elle remontait à au moins une décennie maintenant, comme si Sam en prenait particulièrement soin. Sur l’image, on pouvait distinguer une jeune femme blonde avec un visage parsemé de grains de beauté se tenant aux côtés d’un Sam portant un sweat aux couleurs de Stanford. Tous deux semblaient être dans une soirée étudiante et se tenaient la main avec un sourire timide. Peut-être alors que Sam avait parfois ce même souhait que lui, celui d’inverser le cours du temps pour retrouver celle qu’il avait un jour aimée.

Dean reposa la photo avec son frère sur le lit et parcourut quelques autres souvenirs avant de s’arrêter sur la photo qu’ils avaient prise chez Bobby. " _La dernière soirée sur Terre_ " avait-il dit avant que l’appareil photo ne se déclenche en un clic sec. Il regrettait presque d’avoir prononcé ces quelques mots maintenant que des visages éteints trônaient sur cette photo à la place des sourires habituels. Chacun se préparait à la mort ce soir-là, et quelques-uns la trouvèrent.

Dean s’attarda sur le visage sérieux de Castiel, droit comme un piquet dans son éternel trench-coat trop large. Cet ange qui avait tout sacrifié pour eux et qui continuait de le faire jour après jour à leurs côtés. Il se demanda brièvement si Castiel gardait lui aussi des photos quelque part, de ses frères et sœurs, de sa garnison peut-être. Mais l’ange n’était pas en bon terme avec plus de la moitié de ses semblables et, même si c’était le cas, il doutait qu’aucun n’ait jamais bien voulu se laisser prendre en photo. De ce fait, Dean était heureux de savoir qu’ils étaient probablement la seule famille dans laquelle Castiel avait plusieurs photos de lui, certaines le montrant même avec un rare sourire détendu. Comme celle-ci où Sam lui apprenait à utiliser à un ordinateur et où l’ange avait ri à une blague de Dean.

Il prit également le temps de regarder Bobby, ce père de substitution qui lui manquait un peu plus chaque jour, mais qu’il était heureux de retrouver dans cette boîte dès qu’il en avait besoin. Perdu dans ses pensées, Dean releva les yeux sur une autre image posée dans la boîte les dépeignant Sam et lui partis à la pêche avec John. Dean humidifia ses lèvres avec un regard nostalgique sur la photo, presque mélancolique. Il se rappelait de cette journée, ils avaient tous les trois passé l’après-midi près d’un étang dans l’Oklahoma avant de sortir cet énorme brochet de l’eau qu’ils exposaient sur la photo. Cependant, leurs visages étaient relativement fermés sur la photo ce qui réanima cette pointe d’amertume dans la poitrine de Dean.

Il se souvenait aussi de la veille au soir où John avait tellement bu en regardant les photos de Mary qu’il s’était mis à pleurer dans leur chambre de motel. Sam s’était réveillé sous ses sanglots tandis que Dean essayait de consoler leur père comme il le pouvait, mais aucun mot approprié ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Il s’était senti si démuni face à son père pleurant la mort d’une mère qu’il n’arrivait lui-même pas à surmonter, et ce même des années plus tard. Lorsque John n’était pas au motel, Dean s’inquiétait chaque jour de ne pas le voir revenir et passer la porte de leur chambre. Lorsqu’il y était, les jours ne se ressemblaient jamais : soit John les emmenait manger un bon burger au diner du coin, soit il buvait jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir bouger.

Dean ne comptait même plus les soirs où il avait dû prendre soin de son père en plus de son petit frère qui comprenait à peine ce qu’il se passait. Il ne considérait pas avoir eu une enfance malheureuse, il avait grandi avec Sam et c’était la seule maison dont il avait besoin pour être heureux. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de repenser à ces moments de solitude qu’il avait ressentis étant adolescent en voyant les autres enfants s’épanouir différemment.

Dean soupira et chassa ses idées noires. Il n’y avait de toute façon pas d’intérêt à ressasser le passé comme ça, il avait déjà bien trop à faire avec le présent et ses responsabilités. De plus, il estimait qu’il n’avait pas si mal évolué que ça malgré tous les évènements de sa vie. Lentement, Dean rangea les photos et referma la boîte avant de la remettre sous son lit. Il eut à peine le temps de se relever qu’il entendait déjà Sam l’appeler pour manger, Castiel venant tout juste de rentrer. Un sourire agréable étira ses lèvres.

Oui, il n’avait pas particulièrement envie de vivre dans le passé. Plus maintenant.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques mots dans les commentaires pour me faire savoir si vous aimez cet OS et prenez bien soin de vous !  
> Le jour 13 suit dans quelques heures :)


End file.
